Screw Yourself
by missingfailures
Summary: Corrin finds a rather... unique use for replicate. (Smut)


**A/N: **Published first on AO3 30th October 2016, third smut I wrote.

To make it less confusing for you guys, I will refer to the replica as Kamui and 'they/them'.

So... enjoy this... thing I wrote. Partially revised, hence why some bits are better written than others. I honestly have no fucking idea how to make this thing better without having to rewrite the entire thing, shit's really confusing. Pretty sure I lost some brain cells trying to do so. Honestly whenever I read my old works I usually tend to go "I thought this was good enough to warrant posting? What?" This is one of those works.

* * *

Replicate was a unique and valuable skill. As the name quite frankly stated, it allowed the user to create a replica of themselves. To see and interact with the world through two different bodies was of course a bit confusing and even disorientating at first, but once mastered, two bodies acting under the same mind proves to be a veritable threat on the battlefield.

Replicate wasn't only useful on the battlefield however, it had myriad different utilities in mundane activities. From cleaning, training, even paperwork.

Thus replicate was often a skill well sought out in Corrin's army. He had been lucky enough to grab it while in someone else's castle, and he did not regret it one bit; being able to act in two places at the same time proved be useful countless times.

An odd quirk of replicate was the shared sensation between each body. If the replica was injured, so was its creator. If it was healed, so was its creator. Two bodies shared one mind, and one mind felt everything the bodies did.

The night was uneventful, Corrin thought to himself mindlessly as he laid in his bed. A flurry of short, insignificant remarks passed through his mind,_ "If replicate allows me to feel both sensation at once, then... what would happen if I..?"_ a certain and rather lewd thought drifted up to him.

_"No! No, you can't use it to do that! why would you think of something like that?"_ He hastily dismissed it, but it proved itself persistent and continuously reappeared through his mind, progressively pushing aside different thoughts until he could naught but think of it.

Already he could feel himself straining against his breeches, damn his half-dragon heritage and its resulting libido! Corrin face's flushed red as he shook his head and sighed, he was about to discover a brand new and definitely inappropriate use for replicate. _"Well… it's not like anyone will ever find out about it."_ He reassured himself. The prince sat up, closed his eyes and focused, the covers shifted as another weight came upon them. When he opened his eyes once more, he looked to the side to find his replica staring blankly.

He had already come this far, the lust spurring him onward wouldn't stop unless he fully went through it.

"Am I really doing this..?" A resigned Corrin wondered to himself aloud, "Yes, yes I am." Kamui answered.

Corrin reached forward and unbuttoned Kamui's shirt then tossed it over his head, he then pulled his pants down - breeches included. the replica moved to straddle him and repeated the deed, and there they both laid naked.

Face to face with his replica, Corrin gathered his courage then leaned in and gently kissed Kamui on the lips. He retreated for breath and looked at his face - Kamui's face, this was getting confusing. But he couldn't deny that it felt good. Corrin cupped Kamui's cheeks with both hands and dragged him into a deeper kiss, the Replica's hands mindlessly traverse Corrin's back, eventually grabbing his ass and squeezing firmly before Corrin lays down as Kamui stands over him.

Kamui broke the kiss and began to leave a small series of kisses and bite marks down Corrin's body, starting from his neck, to his chest, licking each new marks with delicate care that sent shiver down their spines. Kamui reached his nipples and gave them a firm pinch, immediately moaning from the shared sensation. Kamui's slowly worked their way down until they were face to face with the other's half erect cock. A passing moment of hesitation ran through them, this was the point of no return.

Corrin placed a hand on his replica's hair, as if to encourage himself, Kamui unsurely leaned down and dragged their tongue across the shaft in a tentative lick. Corrin came to realize that he liked the taste of his own cock and redoubled his efforts. One hand jerked his cock as Kamui greedily lapped up the pre that flowed out, one hand trailing down to jerk their own cock.

Corrin decided to take it a step further and had his replica lean in and take the tip into their mouth, he couldn't fit much more than half of it before it proved too difficult. Both groaned as Corrin leisurely rolled his hips up and down as he essentially face-fucked himself and threw his head back.

Sensing his nearing climax, both pulled back at the exact moment and allowed the temporary rush to run its course, Kamui reached to the small vial of lube on the bedside drawer while Corrin licked his own pre off his hand.

Kamui poured its content onto his hand while Corrin flipped and laid down, taking a nearby pillow and holding it tightly to his chest. Steeling themselves, Kamui slowly pressed a slickened finger inside the prince and groaned at the unfamiliar yet pleasing sensation. A second finger was quickly added and a shiver went down Corrin's spine as Kamui toyed with him, thrusting them in and out at an irregular pace, scissoring them at random. Whatever thoughts Corrin had stopped when Kamui finally managed to find his prostate, hitting it a few more time just to hear himself cry out in pleasure.

Kamui withdrew his fingers and hastily applied most of the vial's content on his cock. He firmly gripped Corrin's hips and pushed himself inside him.

Kamui started with slow, almost delicate thrusts which quickly changed into quick, rough thrusts that made the bed creak. Both crying out and moaning as Corrin's prostate was repeatedly struck. After what seemed to be an eternity Corrin felt his orgasm coming sooner again, Kamui momentarily pulled out so Corrin could turned over to lie on his back before placing it again and resuming his thrusts.

To see himself moan and scream, his mind clouded with lust, Corrin could easily get addicted to this. the replica leaned in closer to kiss Corrin again as his hand started quickly pumping his own cock.

They both came at the exact moment, moaning into the other's mouth as Corrin stains his stomach with his cum while Kamui comes inside him. The replica slowly pulled out, using his mouth to clean Corrin's cock and body from his own seed. the taste was slightly bitter and salty, but nothing his lust clouded mind couldn't handle.

After cleaning himself up, Corrin closed his eyes and dispelled the replica, all evidences of his previous activities gone (minus the biting marks, scars, stained sheets and the mostly empty vial of lube). Corrin pulled the bed sheets over himself, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Felicia busied herself with cleaning her master's bedroom. The prince had headed off to the bath house earlier than to wake himself up. His room was relatively clean, barring a few misplaced papers here or some forgotten rubbish there. But a few things stood out far more than usual to her, a quasi-empty bottle of lubricant laid discarded on the bedside table, the bed sheets were visibly drenched in sweat. Heck, it even seemed like the mattress had gained a few tears since the last time she visited.

But nonetheless, what her master did in his spare time was none of her business, but she would need Oboro's help to fix the mattress.

"Just what exactly did you do last night?" The maid thought to herself.

The sound of a door being opened was heard, Corrin had entered his room again.

"Ah, master Corrin!" Felicia greeted him with a bow.

"Felicia, good to see you." Corrin answered with a smile.

"By any chance, did you see Oboro anywhere?".

Corrin nodded, "I did see her in fact, near the Mess Hall,"

Felicia smiled "Great! I think I'll need her help to fix your bed up a bit."

Corrin suddenly froze like a statue, his eyes wide open in shock. "W-what..?"

"Well you see, for some reason your mattress is in shambles, it's in a much worse condition than last time I came here."

"In that case… I'll go get her..." Corrin stammered quickly as he turned about to escape the embarrassing situation, only to be stopped by Felicia tugging his cape. She spun him by the shoulder and stared with suspicion.

Felicia's gaze went down to Corrin's neck. "Corrin… are those _hickeys_?" She asked dead serious. "I... uhhh..." The prince was at his wit's end.

Her eyes widened in epiphany, then her face shifted to one of shocked disbelief. "Don't tell me you.." the shameful gaze across her master's face was all the answer she needed. Her expression morphed to one of abject disappointment as she sighed, "Very well..." she said with utmost seriousness, shaking her head, "This will remain between the two of us."

Corrin could only muster a thankful nod.

* * *

** A/N:** As always, please leave a review!


End file.
